Buen viaje
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Fic que pertenece al Reto de Kuroko no Basuke: La rebelión de los ukes. La mejor forma de despedir a una persona que se va de viaje no es acompañándola al aeropuerto y deseándole buen viaje, no hay mejor manera que hacerlo entre las sábanas.


Fandom: Kuruko no Basuke.  
Pairing: KiseMido.  
Warning: AU, Yaoi, OoC (toneladas)  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Notes: Fic que participa del reto de Itara. Reto Kuroko no Basuke: La rebelión de los ukes.  
Summary: La mejor forma de despedir a una persona que se va de viaje no es acompañándola al aeropuerto y deseándole buen viaje, no hay mejor manera que hacerlo entre las sábanas.

* * *

**Buen viaje.**

Midorima todas las mañanas mientras desayunaba leía su horóscopo, y por curiosidad terminaba leyendo el horóscopo de su pareja.

Esa mañana se había levantado con un sentimiento extraño, con una duda, que quizás estaba dando vuelta en su cabeza hacía tiempo. No le gustaba dudar, sobre nada. Pero había empezado a dudar acerca de la relación que tenía con Kise y esa duda lo hacía sentir débil.

Desde que la agencia de modelos para la que su novio trabaja lo había probado en varias campañas internacionales, ni tiempo tenían de verse. Su novio, el chico de cabellos dorados y mirada castaña vivía viajando, a veces por un par de semanas a veces por meses enteros.

No era una cuestión de necesidad, ni nada telenovelesco, sólo que no se sentía cómodo con la idea de tener una relación a larga distancia. No era como si estuviera pasando en ese momento, seguían viviendo juntos. Pero había recibido varias ofertas de agencias de modelaje europeas y Ryota cada vez que llegaba a la casa con esas noticias se le notaba más que emocionado, para él estaba más que seguro que tarde o temprano el rubio terminaría mudándose, y no a otro departamento sino a otro continente.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza y ojeó el diario hasta llegar a la página asignada al horóscopo. Fijó su mirada en el pequeño recuadro que correspondía a su signo zodiacal, Cáncer. Y lo leyó como siempre, a conciencia.

_«Tiendes a sufrir dolores en la parte baja de la columna y en la cadera, si estás pasando por alguna situación de estrés te sería conveniente acudir visitar los baños termales. Se claro y así resolverás con más facilidad algunas situaciones complicadas en tu lugar de trabajo. L__a relación con tu pareja se fortalece y es cada vez más armoniosa»_

Con la última oración se quedó un poco pensativo, o más bien sorprendido. Se estaba replanteando su relación y en su horóscopo decían que todo estaba más que mejor. Releyó la frase un par de veces hasta que alguien que bostezaba en el medio de la sala lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Shin-chan!— El aludido se volteó hacía donde provenía la voz que en tono de reclamo decía su nombre, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y con la mirada siguió el recorrido de aquella persona hasta la mesa, mientas que se acercaba se sobaba la espalda —¡Mira mis ojeras!— Kise se sentó frente a Midorima y se quejó mostrándole lo que las pocas horas de sueño le hicieron a su rostro —Hoy tengo una sesión fotográfica, no puedo presentarme así— Le dijo mientras comenzaba a devorar su desayuno.

—En la noche no oí que me dijeras que te dejara dormir— Le contestó a través del periódico mientras el otro chico comenzaba a desayunar.

—…— Iba a protestarle pero en parte tenía razón, en ningún momento se negó —Pero podrías haber sido un poco menos brusco— Comentó mientras se sonrojaba y agradecía que el chico de ojos verdes, que estaba sentado en frente de él aquella mañana, se encontraba leyendo el diario y no podía verlo.

—Me vas a negar que no te gustó— Shintaro bajó el diario hasta debajo de sus ojos para poder ver a Ryota a los ojos y que se lo negara. A penas sus miradas su cruzaron Kise corrió su ojos hasta el tazón que estaba frente a él, mientras revolvía el contenido con los palillos de madera. Ryota se acordaba cómo había gemido la noche anterior, no tenía forma de negárselo y los colores seguían apoderándose de sus mejillas.

—No te voy a negar que me las vas a pagar— Dijo mientras probaba un bocado de su desayuno, mientras sonreía con sus labios ligeramente curvados y la boca llena de comida.

—¿Quisiera ver que lo intentes? — El peliverde comentó restándole importancia a la amenaza de Ryota y se volvió a ocultar detrás de las hojas del periódico.

—Claro que lo vas a ver… Shin- chan— Le comentó mientras encendía el televisor que estaba frente a la mesa y comenzaba a cambiar los canales sin prestarle atención a ninguno en especial. Pero si le prestó atención a la forma en que las manos de Shintaro estrujaron las hojas del diario al escuchar "Shin- chan" y sonrió para después volverse a enfocar en su desayuno.

Era la típica escena de desayuno entre los dos, pero ese día la cotidiana situación provocó en su interior una sensación de nostalgia, que de a poco fue desdibujando su sonrisa hasta sólo dejar un semblante carente de expresión.

Ya hasta se había olvidado de lo que buscaba en los canales de televisión, hasta se olvidó de que tenía encendido en televisor. Dejó el control remoto sobre la mesa, y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

El televisor ahora mostraba a la presentadora del clima del canal de noticias que comentaba que ese día iba a estar ligeramente nublado.

—Creo que hoy se te pasó un poco el arroz— Comentó Kise mientras se llevaba los palillos a la boca y miraba el televisor.

—No se me pasó el arroz— Afirmó un poco enojado el peliverde —Si el chef se hubiera levantado temprano hubiera cocinado él— Comentó sarcástico mientras miraba la hora que estaba en el televisor. Dejó los palillos sobre el tazón color calabaza y se encaminó a la habitación a terminar de alistarse y partir a su trabajo.

—Claro, y como no pude dormir toda la noche por la culpa de cierta persona tengo que lavar todo como un sirviente— Se quejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si— Le contestó desde la habitación que compartían.

Desde atrás de la barra que separa el living-comedor de la cocina Ryota terminaba de lavar los platos y todo lo habían usado para el desayuno y vio que su novio aparecía con un maletín color marrón y una mochila. Ryota tomó un repasador que estaba sobre la mesada y se secó las manos y fue a despedir a Midorima como lo hacía todos los días.

—Ya me voy.

—Suerte— El rubio tomó a Shintaro por los hombros de besó su labios luego de desearle suerte, como todos los días. Ryota poco a poco se había convertido en el amuleto de la buena suerte más preciado, quizás el único, para Midorima. El peliverde sonrió y luego se fue del departamento que compartía con el chico de ojos marrones.

Para Midorima el día pasó muy tranquilo. Llegó al hospital y le dieron la lista de pacientes que tenía una cita con él aquel día, atendió a uno por uno sin la más mínima complicación y ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras estaba en el comedor del hospital almorzando el bolsillo de su bata blanca comenzó a vibrar, sacó el aparato del bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje de Ryota.

"Me van hacer una fiesta de despedida, quiero que vengas" Leyó el mensaje del rubio. Simple y conciso, hasta parecía que lo estaba obligando a asistir.

"Haré lo que pueda para asistir" Escribió el ojiverde.

"No! Quiero que vengas, no que hagas lo que puedas, es después de que sales del hospital. Va a ser divertido" Y con el mensaje también había un emoticón enojado.

"Haré lo que pueda" Volvió a repetir las palabras. Ryota le envió la dirección donde estarían en el último mensaje, porque sabía que el tiempo del almuerzo de su novio ya había terminado, y así mismo el peliverde verde volvió a su trabajo.

Cuando terminó la jornada laboral de Shintaro, se cambió el ambo color verde hospital y la bata blanca por la ropa que llevaba puesta antes de salir de su casa y volvió a ver el último mensaje de Ryota, bostezó y salió del vestuario donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su casa. Odiaba las fiestas que los amigos de Ryota y él mismo organizaban.

Ryota lo esperó en el lugar que le había indicado pero tenía la certeza de que no se iba a aparecer por ahí, no estaba decepcionado para nada, el peliverde tuvo malas experiencias en las fiestas que sus amigos organizaban y él se había visto obligado a concurrir. Por esa razón sólo se quedó un par de horas y luego se despidió de sus compañeros y emprendió el camino a su casa.

Llegó a su casa, no como le había hecho creer a Shintaro, eran las nueve de la noche y todo el departamento se encontraba a oscuras como lo había supuesto, dejó sus zapatos en el recibidor al igual que su abrigo y se encaminó a la habitación. Esperaba encontrar allí al peliverde, podría apostar su vida a que estaría allí y cuando abrió lentamente la puerta lo encontró en la cama durmiendo imperturbable.

Al ver a Midorima en la cama, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración lenta y pausada por el sueño, su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos al igual que su sonrisa se convirtieron en los de un felino.

El peliverde estaba durmiendo de lado y con las sábanas cubriéndolo a medias, ni se había percatado de que Kise había regresado a la casa y menos que había abierto la puerta de la habitación. Sólo se acomodó en la cama e intuitivamente tomó las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas, cuando el rubio caminó hasta la cama para asaltarlo cuando dormía.

Ryota se subió a la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa y trataba de acomodarse a lado del chico de ojos verdes intentando que no sintiera su presencia sobre el colchón. Lentamente le fue quitando las sábanas que lo cubrían, cuando lo descubrió por completo Kise se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico, que dormía profundamente en aquella habitación y comenzó besar su cuello.

Shintaro sintió la presión de un cuerpo extraño sobre su cadera y los besos en su cuello y automáticamente se incorporó en la cama, como si fuera un resorte. Cuando se despertó no tenía ni idea de que Ryota estaba sobre él y ambos chocaron sus cabezas con la del contrario.

Los dos se quejaron por la fuerza con la que sus cabezas de golpearon, Midorima rápidamente trató de encender el velador que estaba junto a la cama mientras tanteaba con su mano buscando sus anteojos sobre la mesita de luz.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!— Midorima estaba sentado sobre la cama, bastante molesto por lo que su novio había hecho.

—Dijiste que ibas a ir— El rubio le reprochó su falta en la despedida que le habían organizado.

—Dije que intentaría ir— Se excusó, se arregló los anteojos y buscó la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche —Llegué tarde y estaba cansado.

—Te esperé y no llegaste. Era mi despedida, mañana me voy a de viaje y tu ni siquiera fuiste a despedirme— Ryota se volvió a acercar.

—Mañana voy a ir al aeropuerto a despedirte… No entiendo porque te pones así— Lo miró a los ojos sin mover un solo milímetro de su cuerpo.

—Pero yo quiero algo más que un "Buen viaje" en el aeropuerto, Shin-chan— Recalcó con sus palabras aquel apodo. Ryota se siguió acercando y comenzó a desabotonarle la parte de arriba del pijama mientras sonreía nuevamente, esperando una reacción en el otro.

Shintaro se dejó hacer sin oponer ni una queja. Ryota se fue acomodando mejor sobre el colchón mientras acariciaba y desvestía a su pareja.

Sin que Shintaro se hubiera percatado, por los besos y caricias del rubio y por todavía sus adormilados reflejos, Ryota se las había arreglado para quedar entre las piernas del peliverde que ya su cuerpo había comenzado a responder a los estímulos del modelo.

El rubio se acercó hasta el oido de Midorima y mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja comenzó a susurrarle cosas que erizaron su piel.

—I'm gonna break your ass— Fue una de las tantas cosas que se colaron por el oído del peliverde.

Midorima se sorprendió al escuchar eso, trató de guardar la compostura pero la idea no le gustaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron intensamente por primera vez en la noche y Ryota pudo ver como las mejillas de su amante parecía que querían teñirse de color carmín.

—Cómo te dije en la mañana, me iba a cobrar lo de la noche anterior— Comentó al sentir como el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, se removía sobre el colchón. Detuvo las caricias por un momento y volvió a buscar la mirada del chico más alto —Prometo que seré gentil, Shin-chan— Comentó meloso mientras le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a su anterior labor.

El rubio besó los labios de su novio un par de veces mientras que con sus manos recorría su cuerpo. Los brazos de Midorima se había abrazado fuerte a la espalda del rubio cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos, por sobre la tela del pantalón de su pijama. Pero cuando sintió que una de las manos de Kise comenzó a trazar círculos y a jugar con la entrada del peliverde por sobre la tela, presionando con su dedo medio su entrada, comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Midorima lo empujó y trató de alejarlo.

—¡Basta!— Estaba enojado y un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba sucediendo y la luz de la mesita de noche que todavía seguía encendida ensombrecía aún más sus facciones.

—¿Qué te sucede?— Kise trató de acomodarse lo mejor posible sobre la cama ya que su cuerpo estaba bien despierto.

—No puedo hacerlo— Se cruzó de brazos, no se sentía para nada cómodo.

—¿Cómo?— Ryota ya estaba más que listo para tener un poco de acción antes de su viaje y no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad por nada en el mundo —¿Por qué?—Estaba un poco desilusionado.

—No me siento cómodo— Dijo en voz baja el ojiverdey Kise sabía por dónde la situación se estaba encaminando. Era su pareja desde la preparatoria, el rubio podía darse el lujo de decir que conocía a Midorima bastante bien.

A pesar de que a Shintaro no le gustaba hablar de eso temas y siempre que se planteaban en la conversación diaria trataba de evitarlos, Ryota lo conocía.

—¡Ah! Claro pero está bien que yo me abra de piernas para ti, todas las noches— Levantó un poco la voz, pero el comentario por sí mismo había captado toda la atención de Shintaro que tenía fijos sus ojos sobre Ryota —Ahora si yo te pido una sola noche estar arriba. Por qué no Midorima ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Te sentirías poco hombre— Se sorprendió ante las últimas palabras. Cómo podía pensar eso de él…

Suspiró para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo y que sus mejillas dejaran de sentirse tan calientes —…— No quería decirlo, y podía ver en el rostro de su pareja que estaba esperando una respuesta.

Que le iba a decir, que le dolía la cabeza, que estaba cansado, que se tenía que levantar temprano. Todas escusas baratas y a estas alturas muy poco creíbles. Tenía que admitirlo, tampoco era un problema de vida o muerte, sólo era un asunto momentáneo en su… En su vida sexual.

—Yo…— Se removió sobre la cama, mientras en su mente buscaba palabras adecuadas para decirlo, pero el chico que estaba frente a él sonrió y se acercó otra vez a su oído.

—Quiero ser tu primera vez, Shintaro— Le susurró al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del rubio y al sentir el suave aliento cerca de su piel.

Ryota besó su cuello justo debajo de la mandíbula y luego se fue aproximando lentamente hasta los labios del chico de ojos verdes, que observó con sumo detenimiento antes de cerrar los propios y besarlo, casi como la primera vez que sus labios se juntaron en una acción intencionada. Tan suave y tan profundo, tan demandante y a la vez con una cadencia casi musical; sabía a gloria.

Entre la locura del beso, porque sólo se estaban besando sus manos y sus cuerpos parecían paralizados, ambos se fueron fundiendo sobre la cama y entre las sabanas. Pero en ese momento algo rompió el conjuro y sus cuerpos se liberaron de aquellas ataduras imaginarias, o era que ya sólo el beso no alcanzaba para poder sentirse, sus piernas se enredaron y sus cuerpos se pegaron más entre sí, sintiendo ese calor que los recorría, Shintaro tomándolo fuertemente de la cintura y Ryota sobre él con ambas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, las clavículas, los músculos de los brazos, para abrazarse con fuerza a aquel cuerpo. Mientras sus lenguas seguían acariciándose y sus labios no se separan ni un milímetro, más que para dejar salir algún que otro jadeo o un recriminante gemido ante una acción brusca. La cama se había convertido en un amasijo de telas y cuerpos.

Ryota mordió el labio inferior de su novio y se separó un poco de su boca, volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y con la respiración totalmente agitada presionó sus labios contra los de Shintaro varias veces dejando sobre ellos pequeños besos.

—Quiero ser el único que pueda poseer tu cuerpo— Pronunció sobre sus labios con una sonrisa, mientras sus manos traviesas recorrían su cuerpo, como siempre.

Kise se acercó a su cuello y lo besó, lo recorrió y lo marcó como pocas veces su novio lo había dejado. Succionó la blanquecina piel del cuello del chico de pelo verde mientras lo escuchaba soltar algún que otro gemido por sus caricias. Estaba excitado, claro, pero la situación, viéndose como el dominante siendo él quien provocara esos gemidos en Shintaro lo ponía ansioso, sentía la misma sensación que cuando estaba todavía en el colegio y faltaban solamente segundos para entrar a la chanca en un partido de campeonato. Era increíble.

—Quiero hacerte sentir como tú me haces sentir Shintaro— Había apoyado su cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja y pudo sentir como los latidos estaban acelerados, al igual que los propios.

Kise volvió a recorrer con sus manos cara rincón del pecho de Midorima mientras se aproximaba a sus hombros que todavía estaban cubiertos por el pijama e intentó quitárselo, pero sus manos parecía que querían estar ocupadas en otra cosa por lo que sus acciones fueron bastante torpes, en el momento. Midorima se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón y ayudó a su pareja a que le quitara la bendita camisa.

Sus miradas se buscaron y se volvieron a encontrar, Ryota sonrió tontamente luego de lo sucedido con la camisa. El rubio pudo ver en los ojos de Shintaro cierto nerviosismo.

—Déjame hacerte sentir bien— Ryota comentó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y esperó a que el siguiente movimiento lo hiciera el chico que estaba frente a él.

Por su parte, Midorima estaba semirecostado sobre el colchón con la respiración un tanto agitada mirando a Kise esperando un movimiento más, pero sólo le sonreía esperando un por un voto de confianza por parte del peliverde. Trató de sentarse pero sus brazos resbalaron entre las sábanas y volvió a quedar en la misma posición.

Midorima sentía miedo, estaba incómodo y lo anterior que había dicho Ryota daba vueltas en su cabeza, como iba a pensar eso de él y no solamente eso también estaba el irremediable hecho del viaje que Kise haría el día siguiente, no quería sonar desesperado pero lo iba a extrañar no solo su compañía, sino también su calor y su cuerpo.

Cuanto tiempo le había dicho que se iría: un mes o dos. La idea lo hacía pensar igual que a su cuerpo. Debían despedirse de la mejor manera posible y que mejor forma que hacerlo debajo de las sábanas. Al imaginarse debajo de Kise una oleada de placer lo recorrió por completo, como una corriente eléctrica que atravesó su columna vertebral y llegó a la puntas de sus dedos como cosquillas, más imágenes llegaron a su mente al igual que las sensaciones y el fuego en su cuerpo. Corrió su rostro de la mirada del rubio y lo tomó por la cadera para atraerlo a su cuerpo una vez más.

—Quiero tenerte dentro mío toda la noche— Una voz profunda y excitada llegó como un perverso balbuceo a los oídos de Ryota, que ante el total cambió de parecer de su novio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. El rubio nunca hubiera esperado que su novio pudiera decir algo tan sucio. Sus pantalones comenzaron a sentirse como una cárcel, sentía como su hombría palpitaba.

Las caricias comenzaron a encender sus cuerpos, mientras la ropa quedaba desperdigada por el piso. Midorima había quedado en desventaja, Ryota le había quitado toda prenda que lo cubría y había empezado a ocuparse de su miembro, mientras pellizcaba esos pequeños botoncitos rosados que coronaban su pecho.

Ryota tiró delicadamente al peliverde sobre la cama y él se recostó entre sus piernas mientras dejaba sus ya estimulados pezones para poner toda su atención en el pene de su novio, lo tomó con una mano y subió por toda la extensión y volvió a bajar mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el suyo propio, por sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Rápidamente bajó su mano por el miembro de Shintaro para llegar hasta la base y golpeó sus testículos con fuerza, lo mismo hizo en el suyo y gimieron al mismo tiempo. Aquella acción la repitió una y otra vez hasta que sintió como sus miembros comenzaron a sentirse húmedos.

Shintaro lo tomó por la cadera he hizo chocar con fuerza sus miembros hinchados, sonrió al escuchar cómo Ryota no paraba de gemir, como siempre el mismo escandaloso. Posó su mano en la entrepierna del rubio y con lentitud acarició la zona, los volvió a escuchar los jadeos de placer los gemidos de desesperación por querer más. Luego y sin más preámbulos le quitó aquella molesta prenda y pudo sentir ese roce de piel contra piel que lo hizo temblar.

Las imágenes no dejaban de danzar dentro de su mente, no era la primera vez que eso se le pasaba por la cabeza pero era la primera vez en la que llegaría hasta el final. Debía admitirlo, para su fuero interno claro, la idea le aterraba ya que durante los viajes de Kise, él se quedaba sólo y de vez en cuando comenzaba a jugar con su propia entrada, la acariciaba, trazaba círculos con sus dedos sobre ella estirándola de a poco pero al primer intento de querer colar un simple dígito en ella el recuerdo su primera vez con el rubio lo hacía desistir rotundamente, todavía tenía gradaba en su mente la imagen de las lágrimas de Ryota.

Pero estando con él sentía cierta confianza que en la soledad de ese mismo cuarto las veces anteriores no sintió, en otras palabras confiaba en su novio.

Mientras más se tocaban y más se rozaban Midorima sentía como todo su auto control se iba al demonio, al igual que su paciencia. Nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza la necesidad de ser penetrado, aunque ya la había experimentado en soledad cuando Kise se iba a sus dichosas sesiones fotográficas en el extranjero pero nunca como en ese momento. Sentía como su piel ardía de placer, en especial su trasero.

—Ah…— Ryota mordió uno de sus pezones y luego lo lamió —Ahh… Ryota— Gimió su nombre, al sentir como sus miembros se rozaban con fuerza —Mételo... ya—Le reclamó mientras separaba sus piernas dejando su entrada expuesta.

—Pero… Shin-chan— El peliverde gruñó al escuchar ese apodo —Vamos a jugar un rato más— Kise comenzó a besarlo mientras con su mano masturbaba ambas erecciones, con rapidez.

—No lo soporto más, sólo hazlo— Protestó entre medio del beso mientras sentía como sus músculos se contraían sentía que iba a acabar pronto. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba simulando embestida mientras el rubio lo masturbaba con fuerza.

Ryota, con su mano se encaminó a la entrada de su novio sin basilar colando su dedo índice, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su cuerpo —Relajate…— Lo dijo para Shintaro pero se lo más para sí mismo, ver al ojiverde tan necesitado tendido en la cama que compartían y él sobre ese cuerpo perlado por el sudor, hacía difícil para su mente controlar sus instintos.

Jugó con sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de Midorima separándolos, juntándolos, sacándolos lentamente y metiéndolos con fuerza y rapidez. Ryota sentía como estaba llegando a su final al igual que su novio pero de sólo escucharlo gemir y verlo revolcarse de placer y no quería acabar por eso.

—Date vuelta— Ryota con la voz ronca le indicó al peliverde, con dificulta intentó de obedecerlo pero antes de poder quedar totalmente de espaldas Kise lo tomó de cintura y de una sola vez lo penetro con fuerza y se internó dentro del peliverde mientras lo dejaba caer sobre el colchón. Midorima gruñó y apretó sus manos en forma de puños al sentir aquella intromisión al caer sobre el colchón.

Kise jadeó de placer al sentir la estrechez de la primera vez de su novio y ese calor que lo abrazaba por completo. Mientras que Shintaro gruñó tratando de ocultar un gemido que salía desde el fondo de su garganta, lo que acababa de suceder, esa sensación no se comparaba con nada de lo que había hecho antes y ni siquiera con lo que Kise había hecho antes de penetrarlo. Era incómodo, era extraño lo que sentía en su trasero pero se sentía tan bien.

Ryota se movió dentro de él, provocando que arqueara su espalda. Midorima tenía todo el pecho sobre la cama y su cabeza de lado se encontraba sobre la almohada, tenía los ojos bien cerrados y con su boca intentaba atrapar el aire vital para sus pulmones, mientras sentía como sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas. Ryota lo sostenía fuertemente de la cintura levantando su trasero y llevando el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Ambos gemían aunque Ryota era que siempre hacía resaltar su voz, siempre había sido el más escandaloso. El rubio se pegó a la espalda de Midorima enterrándose más profundo en él.

Midorima sintió como si quisiera partirlo en dos pero a la vez su cuerpo parecía derretirse y que perdía la conciencia. Quería sentir más, su cuerpo pedía más, cómo pudo, porque creía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, llevó una de sus manos a su miembro que hacía tiempo sentía como latía y pedía atención.

Pasaba su mano con fuerza por toda la extensión, apretaba con fuerza en la base del pene y jugaba con sus testículos. Ya no podía, ni quería contener sus gemidos. Su piel se volvía más sensible y a cada roce sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a quemar.

—Ryotaah… Más— Pidió con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos, el deseo y el placer hacía tiempo se habían escapado de sus manos. Ryota concedió aquel deseó, comenzando a embestirlo con desenfreno, entraba y salía de su cuerpo una y otra y otra vez, sus genitales golpeaban su trasero con fuerza prácticamente los aplastaba contra el cuerpo de Shintaro mientras se pegaba totalmente a la espalda del peliverde y convertía las estocadas en golpes certeros y profundos.

Sin dejar de penetrarlo esta vez solo moviéndose en su interior golpeando ese punto donde los gemidos de su pareja se volvían guturales como los de un animal salvaje, tomó una de sus piernas y lo obligó a voltearse. Ahora frente a frente colocó su mano sobre la mano de Shintaro y comenzó a guiarla sobre su erección —Creo aah… creo que voy acabar ahora aaah— Le costaba hilar las palabras en una oración.

—Yoaah… también…— Le contestó con un beso en los labios y una sonrisa de complicidad.

En las puertas de clímax de aquella noche cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de Midorima se contrajo, apretando el miembro de Ryota con fuerza en su interior. Esa presión y ese calor que sus cuerpos brotaban provocaron que ambos acabaran en un gemido unísono y pasional, Kise dentro de su cuerpo y él manchando su vientre y la mano del rubio.

Ambos trataban de controlar el ritmo en que sus pechos subían y bajaban tratando de captar el aire que necesitaban, sus miradas conectadas contemplaban los ojos de la persona que tenían en frente —Qu… quédate dentro mío un poco— Pidió con cierto temblor en la voz al sentir como Kise salía de su interior. El rubio otra vez con su sonrisa en los labios se acercó a la boca de Midorima y lo besó profundamente haciendo caso a su petición.

En esa posición estuvieron besándose por un tiempo hasta que Kise lentamente comenzó a salir del cuerpo del peliverde y se dejó caer sin ningún tipo de elegancia sobre el colchón perturbando la paz en la que Shintaro se encontraba, que volteó su rostro hacía donde estaba acostado Ryota.

—Creo que nunca nadie me despidió como lo hiciste tu esta noche— Dijo totalmente contento y con la voz todavía un poco agitada.

—Más te vale que sea así— Shintaro le contestó mirando el techo de la habitación.

—Creo que voy a extrañar esto

—Yo también— Admitió el peliverde un poco sonrojado, de verdad en los días siguiente le haría falta el cuerpo del otro muchacho.

Luego los dos chicos quedaron en silencio, Ryota mirando a Shintaro y Shintaro mirando el techo. Ryota tomó las sábanas que estaban casi en el suelo y los cubrió a ambos. Cuando sintió las sábanas sobre su cuerpo dio un recorrido con las vista por toda la habitación y terminó en la mirada café.

—¿Te gustó?— Preguntó con una sonrisa boba, al saberse con su atención.

Antes de contestar Shintaro levantó la vista sólo unos centímetro y vio que detrás de Ryota había una valija abierta y con un par de prendas colgando de ella en una esquina de la habitación, frunció el ceño y volvió su vista hacia su pareja —Te vas en un par de horas y todavía no terminaste de armar tu valija ¡Ve a terminar de empacar tus cosas en este mismo instante!— De una patada tiró al rubio de la cama

—Pero estoy cansado ahora puedo…— Protestaba mientras se levantaba del piso y se dirigía a la silla donde se encontraba la maleta abierta.

—No estuviste tan mal— Le contestó mientras le daba la espalda aun en la cama y se acomodaba en ella.

—Qué no estuve tan mal, estuve genial— Se dio vuelta de inmediato al escucharlo decir tal ofensa —¡No me lo puedes negar Shin-chan! — Indignado volvió a la cama y se subió encima de Shintaro.

* * *

Ok. Fin.

Pude haberla hecho más larga pero no tenía tiempo, mañana tengo que publicar otra historia y lloro sangre por eso. Voy a releerlo y corregiré todos los errores, que sé que hay y son horripilantes TT_TT

Siento si la historia quedó demasiado crappy, toda la historia fue peor que un parto y no pude manejar bien los personajes quise hacer algo así como domestic love pero quedó esta mierda PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN!

Además de que no sabía que la semana anterior era la semana de evaluación en la uni, me enteré al tiempo (odio mi carrera y no sé ni lo que estoy cursando… lo se soy una pajera de mierda) y cuando me di cuenta fue como FUUUUUUCK después tengo que publicar los fics! y bueno fue todo un poco a las corridas.

Si alguien lee el otro fic que voy a publicar para el reto espero no decepcionarlos… Como seguro hice con esta historia.


End file.
